Gem The Ovels
by RainbowsHaveNothingToHide
Summary: The Doctor and Jack have a new adventure..


A young girl was staring out her window watching and waiting for the darkness to arrive. She was young and beautiful looking about 21 , with a crown on her head she sat still , no emotion on face at all not even a smile or a frown. Nothing

"Your Majesty, they've arrived" the butler said in a panic.

The young girl quickly ran from the place she was sitting to another window and carefully studied what had arrived. This place was no ordinary place, since its name is particularly strange as the people on it. For its name could only be Jafillagous, the land of the Jaf's. These Jaf's don't look like humans. The Jaf's are strange looking creatures with pointed ears and pointed noses. They're faces look like humans but you as soon as you see them you would think otherwise. They are short creatures like munchkins and they have very small feet and hands. They can hear and smell anything within 10 miles from where they stood. There are many legends around the planets but none are proven true.

"Quick get everybody in their homes, tell them to lock all doors and windows, we are being invaded!" Said the young girl.

"Yes your Majesty" The butler rushed off to do as he was told and the young lady was left to watch out her window.

Meanwhile…

"JACK!" The Doctor shouted from a far distance in the Tardis.

"What?" answered the young, handsome captain.

"Pull that leaver there; we're going to a different planet, one to which I've never been before." The Doctor ran over to the screen and showed the captain the small but pleasant planet of Jafillagous. Jack pulls the leaver and the blue box spins out of control.

"Jack, did you pull the right leaver, this one?" he points at the leaver which have the letters G O on it. "The trigotho leaver, this one, the brown one, did you pull it?" he asks again flustered with anger.

"Yeah I did Doctor!" Jack snaps.

All of sudden the Tardis stops and silence was in the air like something had cut all the noise in the world at that moment. The Doctor ran straight over to the door with Captain Jack on his tail.

He pushes it open only to find an empty street, shops closed, no life at all and the sky completely black.

Only one light was on which was the palace at the end of the street. The palace was tall, vibrant and old it had a sense of sparkle to it as the moonlight shone down on it.

The Doctor and Jack both walk to end of the street, when they get there, both men push open the double doors and they are dazzled by a main hall of the palace finding 10 Jaf's sitting in chairs around hall. Casually they both stroll in and take seats. With smiles on they're faces they politely nod to each Jaf who came before them.

"Doctor, surely these aren't humans so who are they?" Jack asks.

"Well, I'm guessing that they've Jaf's but your right they're not humans."

All of sudden two trumpets go off and the young girl walks into the room with her face glowing and her hair up, curling against her face she looked stunning. Her dress draped down with golden and red sequins. The glitter of the dress sparkled in the light of the chandelier. Jack's eyes immediately lock on her and the same with the Doctor as if they were glued. The Room was silent and all eyes were on her. She approached the men. They both rose quickly and bowed to the princess.

"And whom may I ask are you?" asked her majesty.

"I'm the Doctor and this is…"

"Captain Jack Harkness and who am I having the pleasure talking to?"

"Stop it" The Doctor Yells

"I was only saying Hello" The young girl smiles and gives a reply.

"My name is Princess Gem and I am Ruler of this planet!"

"Ahhh, the ruler, I see but you only look about…hmmm… 21!" asked the Doctor, who is getting closer to Gem.

"How old are you really?"

Gem hesitates to answer."Well I'm err erm…"

"Awwh come'on, it can't be that bad"

"Okay fine, I'm 656 years old" Gem gets shy and looks at her feet. Both the men are stunned and say nothing. "When I came to this planet, I stayed the same, I didn't age at all but inside I grew old." Gem explained to the men.

"So where are all the others in the streets, I thought the Jaf's are happy, joyful creatures." The Doctor asks curiously.

"Oh they are , very much so, but everyone is in their homes…" she pauses and looks at the floor, "…dead." The Doctor looks at Gem and puts his hand under her chin to lift it up.

"Why?" asked the Doctor lifting one eyebrow up.

"I told my butler to tell everyone to go to their homes and lock their doors and windows so that none of they're friends can watch them and it's mostly me, I don't want to see them go… I love my people"

"How did they die?" Jack asks in sympathy.

"When an alien spaceship hits the atmosphere of this planet the Jaf's die because of the force" She goes on feeling very uncomfortable and upset.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor says quietly.

"Me too" she answers. "These are the only ones left, I rescued them, the palace is a guard for the force of the atmosphere it can't kill the Jaf's in here, I could only rescue 1000. I tried my best, I only wanted what's best for my people, it's so difficult when it's just me" As she explains, her words get faster and more panic, you can hear the upset in her voice as she trys to hold back the tears.

"But you're not a Jaf are you?" Jack asks.

"No I'm a…'' she pauses ''Star" Gem answers whispered.

"If you're a star that means that your name must be one of the 12 names in the Galaxy" Jack confidently says.

"Gemini" Doctor answers "her name is Gemini"

"Yes that's right" she pauses, Gem looks at the Doctor who has now walked over to the main window of the hall. He notices an army of strange aliens coming towards the palace. His hearts fill with panic and disbelief that so many creatures could be coming to a peaceful planet as this.

"Who are they?" Jack asks Gem.

"They're The Ovels they've come for me!"

"Why?" The doctor asks Gem who is sadly looking out the window. Gem quickly looks at the Doctor.

"Stars can't love; We have the desire and all other emotions but Love is one, I cannot manage'' she pauses due to the horror of the next part of the reason ''so they've come to take my heart and try to mend it – As far as I know they haven't been successful in catching other stars, the majority of us burn out after a number of years but me – this planet has kept me safe for as long as I have lived. The Ovels simply are naive and do not understand that to make my heart love, they have to'' she gulps 'kill me'. Still trying to hold back the tears, she looks at the Doctor who is analysing her every move.

"We need to hide you" Jack said quickly.

"You won't let them take me, will you Doctor?" asks Gem in a panic.

"No I won't I promise" he pauses giving a warm smile.

All of sudden two Ovels storm in the hall, they almost have dog like features to them, with big floppy ears and a huge wet nose but with that a metal helmet on top on their heads and these metal helmets have small eye holes to see through. They are wearing no shoes, but their feet are enormous, paws to be correct.

"We are looking for someone by the name of Gemini Orbit" The head Ovel bellowed out.

"Gem hide" The Doctor said in a panic.

"But Doctor-!"

"NOW!" He shouted at her. Quickly Gem ran behind a curtain and stood there still and quite listening to what was happening. She pulled the curtains open enough to see what was going on.

"She's not here but take me anyway I have two hearts, pick your choice"

"NOOOOO!" Gem shouts running out from the curtain.

"Gem, what are you doing?" Jack asks. Gem looks at Jack.

"You don't want him; I'm the one you want because well I can't love" Gem gets nervous and looks at the Ovels.

"No, that's not true" The Doctor paused "…she loves me"

"I do?" she says shocked, The Doctor looks at her winks.

"Yes, I do!" she says confidently.

The Doctor looks at the Ovels and continues "I love her" He looks at her and gives a warm smile.

"You do?" Gem was extremely wide eyed.

He winks and says "I do!"

The Ovels start to laugh. Until the head Ovel cuts the Laughter and bellows "PROVE IT!" which makes the Doctor, Gem and Jack jump.

"Yes Doctor, prove it" she looks up at him. Her eyes dart between The Doctor, Jack and the head Ovel.

"Take my hand" he whispers "Trust me Gem"

"I trust you Doctor" Gem whispers looking at the Doctor.

Immediately the Doctor pulls her in and passionately kisses her. Gem's world stops still and the whole room are silent, she had never experienced something this, warmth, passion, could this be what love feels like? They pull away and Gem's eyes widley are glued on the Doctor. With a small smile on her face and her cheeks flushed from the kiss, her world is torn and crushed when the head Ovel bellows…

"THE FEMALE'S HEART RATE EXHILARATED, THEY'RE LIEING!"

"Run!" the Doctor quickly said grabbing onto Gem's hand and tells Jack to follow. They're running down halls and up staircases until they reach a small dining room

."Jack try and find another door while I seal this one" He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the door , this tool glowed with a brightness of the colour blue and made a strange hissing noise as the Doctor sealed the door.

"Now we'll stay here until they go and find another beautiful star to pick on, right Doctor?" Jack asks with a bit of hope in his heart.

"No, they won't leave until they have got what they have come for so we need to defeat them or send them back to they're planet so that they will never return."

"I have some dog treats in that cupboard" She points to a near by cupboard "Maybe if we send a ship to they're planet with treats on it they'll follow it" Gem says cheekily. She smiles vibrantly at the men but lingers on the Doctor. Out of the blue and erupted bang happened on the door.

"Out the other door" Jack pauses "Run!"

All three of them run out the door, the Doctor first holding Gem's hand tight and Jack locking the door behind them. They run swiftly out onto the cold, damp, dark street.

"We'll make our way back to the tardis" Said the Doctor catching his breath once in a while.

"But Doctor we need to go back and defeat them, you said yourself they won't go" Jack reprises the Doctors earlier comment.

"I know I said that but Gem will be safe with us" The Doctor says face-to-face to Jack bother unaware of their surroundings.

As this conversation was continuing Gem was watching the stars glitter above her head, naming each star. She often finds herself day dreaming about being in the sky with her fellow stars, even when an army is after her but what she didn't realise an Ovel follower was watching her. It sneakily crept up behind her and pulled both of his arms around her, one of her mouth and one around her body. Gem could feel her stomach turn and her pulse rise as this enormous creature grabbed her. Both Jack and the Doctor continued to argue about what they will do.

"Well let's ask Gem shall we?" Asks Jack.

"Ok I will" He pauses and looks to towards the place where Gem was standing. "Gem, what do you think we should do?" He pauses again as his hearts skipped a beat the Doctors face turned pale and asks again "Gem?"

Both the Doctor and Jack look at each other and start running towards the place yelling Gem's name.

By that time the Ovel that had captured Gem took her to the Head Ovel Himself.

"HA-HA" He bellowed in a deep, devilish voice. Circling Gem who was trapped in between too Ovels. "I Guess the Doctor and That Captain won't be rescuing you now Princess" He laughed again. "Oh don't worry he'll be here" she said confidently and then quietly said to herself "I hope, he promised me"

The place where they have got Gem captured is a small shop on the edge of the planet called "Sweet as Sweets Can Be". It was a shop which had gone bust, no-one ever bought they're sweets because they were always out of date and the Ovels like this place because it's right on the edge of the planet and they planned on chucking Gem over the side once they had Killed her.

The Ovels were still holding Gem when the head Ovel was telling her his plan. "How did you know we were coming?" Asked the Head Ovel to Gem.

"I'm star remember I have a family in the sky, they tell me things" replied a frightened and disorientated Gem.

"Put her on the table , Now !" He screeched.

"What ..? No… ! Wait ..!" Gem's heart beated faster and faster as they pulled her onto the table. She kicked and screamed, making as much noise as she possibly could to grab anybody's attention or even more important the Doctors.


End file.
